Winx club get frozen
in this episode the winx club go to a coronation and find the queen has ice powers and they try to get summer back before hans and the spidex can kill elsa to be king and rule arendelle, vrak then become one of the main villains of the series plot Elsa, princess of Arendelle, possesses the ability to create ice and snow. One morning, while playing, she accidentally injures her younger sister Anna. The king and queen seek help from trolls, who heal Anna and remove her memories of her sister's magic. In order to protect Elsa and keep her powers a secret, the royal family locks themselves away in their castle. Elsa, afraid of hurting Anna again, spends most of her time hiding in her room trying to gain control of her powers, creating a rift between the two sisters through their adolescence, which is further strained after their parents die at sea during a storm. Three years later, the winx club are going to Arendelle to celebrate Elsa's and daphne's coronation ceremony(see roxy's alterane dress in her outfits and draco's in his outfits) draco brought chirp since pod and glider were fast asleep Daphne coronation.jpg|daphne's coronation dress Roxy coronation dress.jpg|roxy's coronation dress Winx club coronation gowns3.jpg|the others coronation drresses . Among the dignitaries is the Duke of Weselton (which is usally misspelled as weaseltown), a tradesman who wants to exploit the kingdom for profit, dr nefarious which has been ordered by prison retorn to be with the winx club for him to be officially reformed and be on parrol (also because his malfunction has been getting annoying there) the four lords tar. rantulius, frog, madrel derk, mechabgles and menfrel few(who are actully tarantulus,vrak,admiral malkor,Creepox and mechanicles in disguise) and squillium who the whole team including nefarious imeditily hate for his voice and unibrow (which nefarious finds silly on him) and also thought liger zero should be in gold armour asterix and obelix then try to chage his mind of think of being on The right side . Excited that the castle's gates will finally open to the public, Anna explores the town and meets Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, with the pair quickly developing a mutual attraction for each other and brought a new liger zoid and some screechers along also with his loyal warriors. daphne and Elsa's coronation goes off without incident, and the two sisters begin to bond again at the reception. During the reception, Hans proposes to Anna, who hastily accepts. Elsa, however, refuses to grant her blessing on the marriage, setting off an argument between the sisters while outside black liger was making liger zero sick, which culminates in Elsa's abilities being exposed to the guests and causing liger zero to barf out ice from his mouth. Panicked and embarresed, Elsa and liger zero flee, inadvertently unleashing an eternal winter on the kingdom in the process. Free of her secret and far from Arendelle, they builds themself an ice palace and unknowingly brings to life her and Anna's childhood snowman, Olaf. Anna and the winx club including nefarious and squiilium sets out in search of Elsa, determined to return her to Arendelle, end the winter, and mend their relationship. While getting supplies, they meet mountain man Kristoff and his reindeer Sven. Anna convinces Kristoff to guide her to the North Mountain in search of her sister, they are then attacked by uruk hai and wolves enroute, after they escaped the wolfs, the group encounters Olaf who leads them to Elsa's hideaway. Anna and Elsa are reunited, but while Anna tries to persuade her elder sister to return, Elsa still harbors fears of hurting Anna. Elsa becomes agitated and accidentally strikes Anna in the heart with her powers. Desperate to get Anna to leave, Elsa creates a giant snow creature that throws them out. As they flee, Kristoff notices that Anna's hair is turning white, and decides to take her back to his adoptive family of trolls. There, Grand Pabbie reveals that Anna's heart has been frozen, and unless it's thawed by "an act of true love," she will become frozen solid forever. Kristoff bringing Anna races back to Arendelle, believing a kiss from Hans will save her. back with elsa chirp seem to have stayed behind and gave elsa a hair pin that daphne wanted to give to her. Meanwhile, Hans, who had gone on a search for Anna, encounters Elsa and brings her back to Arendelle after she is knocked unconscious during a skirmish with the Duke's men, shackling her in the dungeon for her own protection. Hans pleads with Elsa to undo the winter, but Elsa admits she is unable to control her powers as hans leaves, the two spirits of the liger zero appear and tell her that she must give her powers to the others. When Anna is reunited with Hans and begs him to kiss her to break the curse, Hans refuses and leaves Anna to die, revealing his true plan of marrying Anna to seize control of Arendelle's throne after he eliminates Elsa and joined tarantulus gang. Hans lies to the assembled foreign royals that he and Anna were married just before she died as a result of Elsa's powers, making him the ruler of Arendelle. Hans charges Elsa with treason for the killing of Anna and sentences her to death however after hans left dr nefarious and clank explained that if he kills elsa it would cause a snake tounge skull cloud to form in the sky which the duke of weselton ignores claiming their bluffing, chirp then sees werewolves,beast people,and hans warriors going after the winx and went after them, he then bites hans general in the nose and he gets a broken leg, draco managed to bloke his attack and knock him out while having him talk in silly words, then the army of legends arrive to support starting the battle for Arendelle. Elsa escapes and heads out into the blizzard on the fjord and throws pieces of her powers to the others to gain the power over ice. they kill all the remaining beast and creepox and malkor, whiel dr nefarious deals with tarantulus, Olaf finds Anna and reveals Kristoff is in love with her. The two then travel together onto the fjord to find him. Hans and vrak confronts Elsa and tells her Anna is dead because of her actions. In Elsa's despair, the storm immediately stops, allowing liger zero who giving the power of ice armour earlier by elsa to attack black liger and giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to reach each other. However Anna, seeing that Hans and vrak is about to kill Elsa, gives one last look to Kristoff, then throws herself between the two and subsequently freezes solid, blocking the blow and kills vrak. As Elsa grieves for her sister, Anna begins to thaw; her decision to sacrifice herself to save her sister constituting an "act of true love." (while having kowlaski confused for a while and then walking off a little) Realizing love is the key to controlling her powers, Elsa is able to thaw the kingdom and even provides Olaf with the means to survive outside of winter by creating a snow flurry over his head and makeing chirp an ice cast for his leg. Hans and the black liger remains are sent back to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle and to deal with his twelve elder brothers, the Duke is told that Elsa has cut off trade with Weselton, squillium is frozen in ice in order for him to be quiet for elsa also saw him annoying including the unibrow and draco and dr nefarious shake hands as a truce for thier rivalry ended. Anna and Kristoff share a kiss, and the two sisters reconcile, with Elsa promising never to shut the castle gates again(lyrics for love conquers all for song below) , then tarantulus (severly damaged by dr nefarious) returns to his lair being the only survivor,but is then killed by vrak, claiming their is a change of leaders he then leaves to his new fortress. subplot while the rest of the movie goes plankton folowed them, when they arrived at arrendele he was ploting to rule arredale, despite being small and trying to dodge being stepped on, when elsa made an eternal winter he got frost bite and was frozen for a few seconds, then tried to reach daphne's crown but is almost eaten by chirp, then is then smashed under mashmellow, and is then underwater when elsa thawed the ice, and is then seen trying the dodge the skaters and yelling " watch where your skating you idiots theres a person here.", but is then smashed by dr nefrious, thinking it was cyclop bug. quotes (use these to help you in the transcript) (this is when dr nefarious is safed by draco and leanbow) ratchet: man, those guys were persistant. clank: by the look of their mounts they were riding hyenadons and entelodont's qwark: what is it, with those guys and their paint, i don't know about you(it then goes to dr nefarious eyes about to push qwark) but something about them gives me the hebejebes(he then starts to lunge but misses an dnearly falls.) lean bow and draco grab him by the arms leanbow: hand on, don't let go. draco: pull. dr nefarious: pull me up. they then pull him up dr nefarious: why did you safe me? draco: oh i don't know, you would do the same to us right. dr nefarious: yeah. squliium: hahahha, which is a sign of being soft. ninjor and leanbow: but that dosen't mean we can let you fall down if you don't shut up. (this scene is when dr nefarious is fighting tarantulus) tarrantulus: so we meet again weakling nefarious, who made a flaw in his plans. dr nefarious: what are you talking about i had that plan worked out all cleanly. tarantulus: if you had more brain and took the dragon's flame when he had the chance, he would be victorius. dr nefarious: you can't take the flame tarantulus: yes you can. dr nefarious: no you can't 0this is when kowalski is confused from what has happned) olaf: yeah, an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. kowalski: what, didn't he say, and yet she is, eh what hu, nevermind i'm walking over here. pirate captain: what, i don't you know what family love is. transcript subplot transcript this sub plot transcirpt has you know what planktons says plankton:(following the winx.) hahahahahaahhahaha this wil be as easy as pie for ince i have the rings i will be a king of EVERYTHING. plankton:(in the scen he gets frozen) boy is that queen cold as......(he is the frozen for a few seconds.) ice, hey what happned. plankton (almost having daphnes's crown): now with that crown i will, no no no no stop hey. plankton:(back at the harbour) now then once i have their rings i will,(seeing the ice melt) oh no not again ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(falls in the ice) plankton(ice rink) now then to get that bag and woah(dodging draco and roxy skating) watch where you going you two i am standing here. dr nefarious: ehhh a cyclop bug plankton(underfoot) oh. Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries